Demon Soul, Demon Heart
by XenonLiger
Summary: After returning home from training with Jiraiya, Naruto gets a gift he's not expecting. Naruto's only option is to leave the village of Konohakagure where he meets the love and lust of his life. Too bad this love is working with a certain Uchiha.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. No, they do, and they are always watching Oo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki never was an emotional boy, forcing back his emotions and replacing them with a fake smile and inexaustable humor. He was an outcast, this was because when he was very young his father who had been the leader of their village at the time had sealed a powerful demon, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox inside him. Though through the years he showed his courage gaining popularity in Konohagakure. These feats including aiding in the killing of Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist, a fugative wanted for killing all of his classmates and trying to assasinate the Mizukage. After that he was known in the village for defeating the most powerful member of the Hidden Village of the Sand, Gaara of the Sand who after being redeemed by Naruto's words went on to become the Kazekage. After these heroic battles and the losing of a close friend persuaded to join an ex-Konoha ninja Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin. Naruto joined his trainer Jiraiya for a journey for two and a half years. Many things happened during his absence but now that he's returning, things are going to become a lot more hectic.

Chapter 1: Returning to the Shadow of Defeat.

It was a humid day in Konoha on the wake of Naruto's return. He and Jiraiya were now only a stones throw from the gates of the village when they heard the faint sound of screaming. By the time Naruto noticed this Jiraiya had already shed his bag and was long gone into the forest to investigate the situation. Naruto grabbed his sensei's pack and sprinted after him. It grew darker and darker the more they rushed Naruto jumped over a chain link fence obscuring his path and kept on his way. A few minutes passed before it struck Naruto where he was. He stood for a second and took a heavy gulp as he recognised the surrounding area. The Forest of Death. He had been here before during the second stage of "The Chuunin Exams". This place sent a shiver down his spine. Images flashed before his eyes. His first confrontation with Orochimaru where Sasuke had got his Cursed Seal, where Kabuto Yakushi had decieved them so that they could later get killed by his leader and where he had been knocked unconcious while the girl he loves, Sakura Haruno was almost killed by three Sound nin. He snapped out of his trance and continued along his path, until he had found the origin of the screaming. He couldn't believe what he saw. What seemed to be the skin of a young girl torn and stretched next to the ruggedly beaten form of his teacher. The scene made him gag slightly and he almost couldn't muster the scream for his out of action sensei.

"Ero-sensei!," he got no response, he ran to check his pulse but was stopped by a horrible pain in his back.

"If it isn't the kyuubi boy," Naruto knew this voice, and was far to familiar with the pain seeping from his spine.

"K-Kabu..," he tried to muster the full word but was denied this chance by the chakra scalpel running down to his coccyx. Naruto fell into a pile on the floor. He looked on into the distance, terrified by what he saw. The serpantic form of his fiercist enemy.

"Good work Kabuto, now we can operate our newest plan."

Orochimau's neck extended by more and more every second, it's fangs reared and ready to strike.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as the acidic venom from the fangs was driven into his neck. He could feel the heat rushing all over his body.

Before they could say another word the serpant sannin and his young medic-nin entourage has disspeared. Naruto's vision brew blurry and he fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto's dreams were erratic that night, he saw the red chakra that plagued his mind whenever he was in dire peril, surrounding a black silhouette. After a while the red chakra merged with the shadow and the image grew larger and larger until it lost it's humanoid form and gained the form of a burning red snake. He only saw this image for a second before it dissapeared and everything grew dark again.

"How's he doing?" Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf Village said to the medic-nin on duty.

"He's fine, his concussion is dissipating but we have more troubling issues."

"You mean...the mark on his neck don't you". Tsunade sighed heavily knowing too well what the mark was. "I will bring Ank Mitarashi here, I believe she has heard more on this subject than I have". The medic nodded and went back to looking at the charts.

As she progressed through the village she contemplated the situation, knowing that if they couldn't remove Naruto's ailment they would have to stop him...the hard way. She stopped hastily seeing her apprentices yelling in the street. Sakura Haruna and Ino Yamanaka had been studying with Tsunade for just over a year now and had learnt much in the arts of healing. Tsunade approached them, even though Anko had to be found, Tsunade had a lot on her mind and couldn't help but scratch a few things off her list. The two Kunoichi stopped bickering straight away in respect for there teacher (though it may have been less for respect and more for the fact Tsunade gets agitated really easily and hits like a truck). Tsunade cleared her throat and began.  
"Hey, I hope you don't mind but i've entered the two of you for the next Jounin exams, well cya". Though she didn't get far before being stopped by the yellings of the two extremely unprepared ninja. Tsunade simply acknowleded there desperation and left as quickly as she could so that they could not catch her. Even thought her two protégés almost always came first to Tsunade, she had more dire situations to deal with, if she couldn't help stop Naruto's new "addition" to his body, they could lose there only chance of stopping Akatsuki and the renegade Sannin who gave him the curse in the first place.

Naruto gained his consciousness after three weeks of being comatose, he became aware of the agonising pain in his neck. Though he could feel the pain he didn't even flinch. He felt his neck, passed his fingers over the mark and opened his eyes. The medic-nin glared in fear at the next occurance, his eyes were not the lightning blue that they usually were, but a fiery red. Naruto sneered at the man gaping him, showing his newly developed fangs. Naruto noticing the parts of his face that were only appear during the Kyuubi transformation was intrigued, grabbing his vest and forcing it up as quickly as he could. He didn't know wether to worry as he was told what would happen if he ever saw this, or to smile as Jiraiya told him of the power he could achieve if he harnessed this power so he simply stared emotionless at his stomach.

It was missing. Minato's seal was gone. The Kyuubi's power was about to be unleashed.


	2. The Shadowed Throne

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or do I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chakra burned through his fingertips, he had felt it before many times, but this time it was different. The pain of the chakra melting through him felt different, it wasn't agony. Naruto hated to admit it, but it felt good. Though something was troubling him. What did Orochimaru do to him? The last thing he remembers he was bitten and then he wakes up with the foxes chakra released. The Bite! Naruto thought back through the years back to Team Sevens first encounter with Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke. Naruto shuddered and gagged when he realised what had happened. He rushed around for a mirror. Luckily the hospital supplied pocket mirrors in the drawers. Naruto shook and dropped the mirror. It was true. Orochimaru had given Naruto a cursed Seal.

"Why!? Why me!?" He cried. The medic-nin working with him snapped out of his shock and ran through the door. Naruto didn't blame him. Whenever he saw anyone with a Cursed Seal, he always had the gut feeling to run. They were nothing but bad news...Naruto tried to calm himself down. He looked around the room, his sight was drawn in by a small basket with various items in. He picked it up and examined each item. A small bouquet of Begonias, he instantly guessed by the slightly wilted flowers that Ino had bought them here, not to show Naruto she cared but to get them out of the store, he smiled anyway. It's the thought that counts. A stick of pocky, from Chouji, A crossword book from Shikamaru, and...Naruto screamed and dropped the basket to the floor. A large carrion beetle dressed with a large blue bow skittered out of the basket.

"Shino...bastard.." he laughed to himself, did up his surgical gown and attempted to get up.

That's when it hit him, Naruto doubled over, his neck was pulsing making the Kyuubi's chakra pulse as well. Naruto usually was rather resilient but with the power of the Kyuubi being forced down on him, he couldn't help but be in agony. Suddenly everything went dark for Naruto again. When he opened his eyes, he was in a place he had been many times before. The lair of the Kyuubi, except instead of the monstrous face that usually overshadowed him, he saw something which shook him to the core. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was in pain, something had done something that had bought this much damage upon the creature that they had brought out physical pain. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw something else, something much different to the surroundings of this realm. A bright light leading him to what appeared to be a throne. He was cautious but he still walked up to it. Someone or something was sat on the throne, and Naruto expected that whatever it was, was the cause for everything happening to him. The hooded figure in the throne became more and more apparent to Naruto. The entity stood before Naruto and snickered to itself before sitting down.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am the person closest to you. I am...You!" The entity laughed again and pulled down the hood. To Naturo's surprise, it was telling the truth. Though some points were obscured, the entity in the chair was him, this version of him however seemed different. The few things Naruto picked up on were the small tattoes around his face and his right eye. It wasn't lightning blue. It was pure black, the cornea however was a sickly yellow giving this figure an extremely foreboding look. Naruto stood amazed for a few moments before the strangest thing happened. No matter how much he wanted to go back, he walked, he walked forward to his doppelgänger. He fell to his knees before his other self head down as if praising him. Naruto tried as hard as he could to stand but it was to no prevail. The best he could do was move his head. He lifted it up, but the person in the chair no longer had the likeness of himself. This time it was a familiar face from the past. Jirobo. A portly man. If he remembered correctly, he had been one of the five trying to stop Naruto from rescuing Sasuke. Naruto tried again to stand but again, he had no result.

"He seems to be progressing well. Don't you think?" the enormous Sound-nin belted out. How could this guy be here? From what Naruto found out, Chouji had killed this guy and it had almost killed Chouji doing it. Upon thinking that, the image of the man before him melted away into the throne. Naruto's head was again thrown down. This time when it was bought back up two silhouettes stood before him. These were the figures of Kidomaru, the spider sound-nin that Neji Hyuuga had defeated and Tayuya, who was defeated by the combined efforts of Shikamaru and Temari of the Sand-village.

"What the hell is happening!?" Naruto screamed, snagged between the occurrences and the horrific pain in his neck.

"Are you sure this is the one the boss wanted? Seems like a weakling to me." Kidomaru's voice echoed out.

"Yeah, definitely, now shut up and let's get this guy returned before boss gets pissed" Tayuya's voice retorted.

As soon as they said that they, like Jirobo had faded away.

Naruto screamed in pain as more and more surges of the Kyuubi's chakra were thrown against him.

"Heh, doesn't seem like this ones gonna make it through the ritual" another voice yelled out.

Naruto pulled his head up to see the combined being of Sakon and Ukon in front of him.

The twins who were taken out by Kiba and Kankuro.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Naruto cried out. The pain had gotten no immense that Naruto was actually bought to tears.

"How is this fool going to satisfy the master? He can't even stop himself from crying!"

Naruto knew without looking the next image was of Kimimaro. Who had overpowered Naruto and was finally beaten by Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert. Naruto couldn't take it any more, he let his arms go limp and fell to the ground. The room started losing the light it had pertained from the path.

"He's giving up already? What a dobe..."

Dobe? Dobe? There was only one person who had the guts to call the next Hokage a dobe...

He was right. Naruto looked up to see the face he had dreaded for two and a half years. The robed figure walked over to Naruto.

"You are the one I need, by killing you I can finally gain the power to destroy the one I need to kill"

Naruto tried to lift himself up to stop the upcoming figure.

"I will avenge my clan". Naruto lifted his head. "I will avenge all those I loved" Naruto raised his arms from the ground. "And I will take down Itachi no matter what!"

Naruto's body flew up, and landed on it's feet. The man before him laughed and mocked Naruto further.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled angrily at the cloaked figure.

"Sasuke? No, I've left the little Uchiha at home."

Orochimaru stood in front of him a large grin on his face. "It seems the ritual is complete".

Suddenly the realm began to collapse upon itself. Naruto stumbles and fell into the black abyss below him before suddenly.

His eyes bolted open. A large amount of chakra flooded through Naruto's body ripping the fibres of the room apart. Naruto stood in awe of his new power. Had he always had this power inside of him? Naruto laughed. He no longer cared what Orochimaru had done. The power flowing through him felt better than Naruto had ever felt before. Only one thing was in Naruto's head now. Vengeance. Before he trained his power enough to become a genin class ninja, everyone in Konoha looked down upon him. The only two people who hadn't were Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi, the third hokage. They only liked him because of the power he had achieved. All of them leeched off of HIS power. That was something only the weak did and in Naruto's newly opened eyes, there was no place for the weak.

No place for the weak? No...that's not something Naruto could think. He tried his hardest to think of all the good times, but he was not in control. The cursed seal had taken control. He protested and fought against the seal but it was all in vague. There was nothing he could do.

Thanks to all those who added this story to their favourites list, and those who added my as a favourite author, that I did not expect. I shall work on the next chapter very soon and heres a few things you can expect:  
Revenge against Konoha  
Konoha's backup from other villages  
Akatsuki & more!

I wrote this up tonight only because of the people who added me:

ChosenOne23

SilentKiller1

and Nessiy


	3. Visitation rights

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and even if I did I would probably trade him for a Hyuuga..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seal burned. Naruto tried everything he could but the darkness quickly enveloped him. Enveloping his soul and doing to him what he had seen happen to every other cursed seal barer he had ever encountered. The dark lines spread over his body. The process had completed. He was no longer in control of his own body. Naruto was barraged by memories from the past of all the hate, despair and anguish he had ever had forced against him. Without the power of the Kyuubi behind him, Naruto had nothing to stop it and then Naruto did something he swore would never happen. He lost the fight.

That day, a few people from the leaf village met at Naruto's safe-haven, "Ichiraku Ramen".

The first who arrived was Naruto's young rial for Hokage, Konohamaru sporting his official Genin headband and an orange jacket reminiscent of the one Naruto wore before his trip with Jiraiya. Konohamaru had been closely followed by his instructor Ebisu, a specialist in the private training of ninja, and uses this skill to tutor Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi general ninja abilities and techniques. The two other genin of Team Ebisu followed after talking about a new ability the three had been devising. When they arrived the three stood and waited for the last two members of their party to arrive. Within a few seconds Izumo and Kotetsu arrived in puffs of smoke to join them with a large basket each, filled with instant ramen and reading material.

"Uhm...guys" Konohamaru said looking at the basket. "What do you call that?"

"Kup Ramen, beef flavour, Naruto's favourite" Izumo answered the young boy.

"No...not the ramen, the books, are you sure their suitable for Naruto?" Ebisu looked over to see what Konohamaru was talking about before turning bright red.

"You got Naruto a collection of Icha Icha books for him to read!? I cannot allow this" Ebisu leaned over and took the books out of the basket and sneakily put them into a small pack on his back.

Kotetsu sighed heavily before nodding and heaving the basket onto his shoulder.

"Were all here, lets go before visiting hours are over." The group gave a nod and together dashed over to the general ward their friend had been admitted into.

A group of medic-nin rushed into the room ready to administer tranquillisers to Naruto who at this point was admiring his new form. Naruto sneered at the group and put out his arm for them to try and inject him. They rushed senselessly at him seeing this as the perfect opportunity. As they dove on him he dis speared in a puff of thick dark smoke.

"Naive fools" Naruto groaned from what seemed to be every direction. Suddenly the walls shuddered as three Naruto's exploded in from the ceiling and restrained the medics who were still in shock over the ambush. Naruto slowly glided in from above snickering at his new captives.

"Excellent, a chance to try out my newly given power" He raised his right arm. As soon as it stopped moving it was enveloped in a black flame, not unlike the flames of Itachi's Amaterasu.

Naruto looked upon the flames with satisfaction, before whispering to his targets,

"Imawashiki Rasengan" He burst forward ripping the floor below him as he did. Time seemed to stand still as the ball in Naruto's hand grew to a terrifying size. Then...it hit.

Konohamaru and the gang looked on in terror as the hospital they had just arrived in front of had exploded into a mass of fire and carnage. Over the screams of pain from the ignited civilians only one sound could be heard. The sound of the laughter emanating from the black figure ahead of them.

"This-this" Ebisu stuttered out, "Must be the work of Akatsuki". The special jounin took a few steps back, ready to go and call for someone who can dead with this power. A mere special jounin accompanied by three genins and two chuunins couldn't take down a member of Akatsuki.

But before he could tell the group to stand down. Team Ebisu had jumped into action unknowing of what they had just gotten themselves into. The two chuunins followed. If they hadn't they could have been made responsible for the deaths of three civilians. Ebisu looked on in terror knowing he should follow as well or he would be going against his nindo of protecting his students. He closed his eyes and jumped. He knew this would probably be his last fight.

Move list:

Amaterasu (Ever Burning Black Flame) : A move used by Itachi Uchiha, as said by Jiraiya this flame has the power to never stop burning unless put out with a more powerful ninjutsu.

Imawashiki Rasengan (Demonic Spiralling Sphere): A move created as a mix between Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's cursed seal rendition of Chidori (Imawashiki Chidori) Kage bushin no jutsu (Art of the Doppelgänger): A move allowing the user to make copies of themselves. Usually this is done to make several at the most. But Naruto has been shown to make thousands at one time. 

A short chapter again, I know, but never fear, the next chapter will be longer.

Another thanks to my subscribers and thanks for the reviews. The next chapter should be out within the next few days . That's all for now, cya next time.


	4. Conch, Sinew and The man who lost it all

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this would be in Shonen Jump, not jumped ahead of his genin team in order to stop them, but it was too late. The monster inside had already saw them. Izumo and Kotetsu merely nodded at Ebisu to tell him to get the genins out of the way. Kotetsu charged in first summoning his weapon, a conch shell. Although his weapon was merely a shell, the Kotetsu/Izumo combo was known on the battlefields ten years before as one of the deadliest combinations and almost as fearsome as the teamwork from the Yamanaka and Nara families. Kotetsu jumped in bringing in his weapon straight down on Naruto's skull. Izumo stared on in horror as the conch began to smoke and burn away while still in the hand of Kotetsu. The conch melted away from existence and Kotetsu could do nothing but watch as Naruto punched him firmly in the chest in a manner of speed that could have rivalled his father, The Great Yellow Flash. He coughed roughly into the air spurting a large amount of blood into Naruto's face. After a number more coughs he fell roughly before Naruto's feet almost as if begging for forgiveness. Naruto laughed and put his foot on the back of his fallen opponent. A sudden surge of energy suddenly flowed through him. Kotetsu picked himself off the ground smirking at the yellow haired genin.

"It ain't over yet boy. I've still got one trick up my sleeve." At that moment Izumo appeared from the floorboards and covered Naruto in an immobilization syrup. They both started making hand seals and aiming there bodies toward the still form of Naruto.

"Konoha sacred technique – Sacred destruc--"

Their chant was cut short quite literally as a surgical scalpel flew in through the frozen form of Naruto, erupting him in a puff of smoke. Izumo fell from his position to the floor. Kotetsu yelped for his comrade when he saw the scalpel embedded deep into his throat. However he didn't have time to mourn as he felt a throbbing pain in his arm. He looked down at the pain noticing a bloodied needle sticking out of his forearm.

"Well your deception was good" Naruto pointed out. "But it seems that you've just been given a lethal dose of Morphine" Kotetsu started feeling tired and knew his chakra was dissipating. "I would say rest in peace, but I would prefer you to rest in pieces." Naruto's eyes widened as he spoke. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". Another cloud of smoke appeared. But instead of having the cheery faces of Gamatatsu, Gamakichi or the fearsome Gamabunta, there were no toads just a smaller version of the Toad King's trademark sword. Kotetsu at this point would have screamed if the morphine hadn't have been knocking him out, but he didn't have almost any time to scream as Naruto's blade sliced through the chuunin a multitude of times, disabling and removing all of his limbs. Kotetsu fell into a pile of himself after a moment and the hospital stood silent. The dark chakra around Naruto faded and he fell to the floor bleeding from overexposure to the Kyuubi's chakra and crying because he had just murdered two of his own comrades. He slammed his fist into the ground and screamed. He screamed for a good ten minutes before a familiar face entered the room.

Ebisu jumped ahead of his genin team in order to stop them, but it was too late. The monster inside had already saw them. Their two chuunin comrades jumped ahead to give them time. Ebisu had never respected a chuunin but without these two, he may not have say another day. The four of them moved back. Ebisu holding back his chuunin team and carrying them to find help remembered something suddenly. One of the most powerful ninjas in the village had recently returned from helping his former ANBU black ops team and was probably ready for a new mission, they rushed for the places they thought he would be. Either at the Konoha memorial stone or The Jounin lounge at the Ninja academy. He wasn't a trainer any more, but his good friends were still teaching the villages future protectors and he usually popped by for a conversation.

Naruto stared helplessly into the mask of one of his most respected friends and his former sensai, Kakashi Hayate. Though when he usually saw him however Kakashi looked sombre and relaxed. But there was nothing in Kakashi's face this time but blood-lust.

"First Anko" Kakashi's chakra pulsed erratically around him.

"Then Sasuke" Kakashi pulled down his mask revealing his sharingan to Naruto.

"Now you" He lifted his hand and suddenly it was covered with a fiery blue chakra.

"I will stop you and -" Lightning pulsed from his hand lighting the entire room.

"Stop that son of a bitch before he takes anyone else away from me" Naruto's eyes were now free from tears as the only emotion he was feeling here was fear. Pure fear.

"Sorry Naruto, this shouldn't have ended like this."  
The thundery energy of Kakashi's trademark Raikiri was changing. Naruto simply stood mouth open and gaping as he saw the energy begin to spin rapidly. Creating a solid mass of lightning infused chakra.

"I was saving this move for Orochimaru, but practice can't hurt."  
Naruto's heart stopped for a second.

"Raikiri-Rasengan!"

And theres the third page done.

I changed my story slightly this will skip a few killings and go further down the NaruxKarin plotline. Also soon I shall be writing an alternate turnout story for this. Basically I believe that this can be mainly an adventure story but I will add lemons and relationships in the other story.

Thanks to all my fans and see ya soon.


	5. Akatsuki vs Bugs, Dogs and YOUTH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone else from the Naruto manga. I do however have pocky...Jealous?

Hinata Hyuuga struck down another poison kunai with ease. The man before her team was an enemy unlike any they had faced before. Half man, Half puppet, heartless with no compassion for anyone. His name Sasori of the Red Sands. Shino Abarame stood back any analysed the man's movement as his team-mate Kiba Inzuka and his trusty companion Akamaru, attacked with everything they had with no success, he moved too quick for them and without any degree of human scent he could not be tracked easily.

"Akamaru! Dainamikku Mākingu" Kiba yelled, Akamaru used his trademark move to cover the area in a sickly covering of Urine, if Sasori stumbled upon it, finding him would be far too easy.

"Good work buddy, now let's get him. Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō!" Akamaru flew toward his master and within an instant they became one menacing force. They were now pure beast and ready for the hunt. Hinata had found their opponent and had sent forth a flurry of chakra absorbing blows, but to no avail as his hard shell did not have any visible chakra points. Hinata stepped back with a smile on her face. Shino took this as a sign and bit his thumb drawing blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Out of nowhere hundreds of thousands of beetles appeared in the area. Kiba and Hinata stood shocked and amazed at the power of the summoning. The beetles swarmed in toward Sasori. He simply shook his head .

"Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen" The winds direction changed slightly and suddenly dozens of puppets appeared around Sasori shielding him from the beetle's feeble attacks. Shino did not seem distraught and simply smiled. The beetles slowly ate through the chakra infused dolls to Sasori's dismay, but this wasn't his biggest issue. There was someone missing. The bug boy was still there commanding more and more waves of insects to attack. The wolf-man was still there attacking several of the puppets ferociously and the girl with the Byakugan was in plain view attacking another two puppets. It struck him. The sensai of these three was no longer with them. He was right to be slightly pissed off as he looked around the valley they were fighting in as suddenly Kurenai Yuhi seemed to melt out of Haruko, Sasori's puppet body, plunging a kunai straight into his neck. Shino yelled over to his master something that due to the distance she couldn't hear. But Kurenai already knew something was wrong, there was no chakra in the puppet she had just stabbed through the neck, and the chakra of their enemy was now faint and to everyone's dismay didn't even seem to be in the immediate vicinity. Kiba's eyes glazed over when he realised what Shino had yelled.

"Kurenai sensai! Hinata, she's gone!" He was right, the Hyuuga girl had vanished and even the tracking beetle Shino had implanted into his team-mate before the mission was unsenseable.

Sasori had escaped and he had kidnapped a member of their team. Kurenai had never lost a comrade on the battle field, and she wasn't going to lose one today.

"Hachimon Tonkō: Dairoku: Keimon: Kai" Gai yelled activating the Sixth Gate of The Eight Gates of Closing. Deidara's eyes narrowed. He knew many people who could increase their chakra by huge amounts but this was ridiculous. He had already defeated a Byakugan user and a trainee weapons master and was left with two powerful Taijutsu experts. One who was now a crimson red colour with a power he could only compare to his fellow Akatsuki member Hidan and what seemed to be a drunken teen. The only reason Deidara had not destroyed the younger of the pair is because of his sensai. "Asa Kujaku" Deidara was caught off guard by his opponent this time being kicked up into the air leaving a puddle of blood behind him. "THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELLS YOU!" Suddenly over a millisecond Deidara was hit dozens of times all hitting the same part of his body. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He couldn't even reach for his clay pouch to try and defend himself, or at least to take this madman with him into death. He simply mustered a sigh before plummeting at least five-hundred feat into the ground below.

"Gai sensai..hic, you did it!

"Yes Lee, but I couldn't have done it without the power of Youth, and my youthful squad here."

"Oh Gai sensai" Lee yelled to his master with tears welling in his eyes.

"Lee..."

"Gai sensai!"  
"Lee!"

"Gai sensai!"  
"Lee!"

"Gai sensai!"  
"Lee!"

"Gai sensai!"  
"Lee!"

They both jumped up and landed in each others arms.

By this time Tenten and Neji had already recovered from the fight slightly and looked on in disgust.

"How we did get stuck in this pitiful squad?" Neji said looking to the ground.

"Oh Neji, hey may be insane but, ya gotta love their dedication." Hearing this Neji slammed the palms of his hand to his face. Tenten giggled slightly before picking herself up and helping Neji up.

It was time to check on Kurenai's group and to see how there fight had gone.

"Gai sensai!"  
"Lee!" The sun set slowly before Gai had noticed that they had been hugging for well over seven hours. With Neji and Tenten having set off over six hours ago.

"Lee! It's time to catch up with the other team. So we shall race, the loser must do a lap around the fire country!" Lee agreed and the two sprinted on.

"_Guh..it seems Dei-san has failed_."

"Master will not be happy with this"

"_That is true_" The two voices came from a large Venus fly plant which seemed to have popped up from the harsh desert ground.

"Time to dispose of him".

"_Indeed_"

"**Zetsu-sama, if Dei-kun is dead, that means there's a space in Akatsuki right?**"

"_I believe so Tobi, I believe so_"

The man in the orange mask grinned slyly and laughed to himself. "**Perfect**."

Don't worry this chapter does have a hell of a lot to do with the story to come so it's not filler. I would just rather not start Naruto's first big battle just yet.

AUTHOR'S ALERT!.

I am seeking fellow writers to write short Omakes to add to the end of my stories, just for an added comedy value so just add a little on on the end of a review if are interested, also if you have any ideas about what you want to happen later in the story just tell me. Who you want to die/not die etc. What additional pairings would you like? Just buzz in, and make your reviews count to the quality of this story!

Move List:

Dainamikku Mākingu (Dynamic Marking): Covers the area/target in Urine so they are easily trackable

Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō (Man-Beast Combo attac): Merges the two users creating a two headed were-wolf like creature with heavily increased attack power and speed.

Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Red secret technique: Performance of a hundred puppets): This jutsu summons a hundred puppets. Sasori once used it to defeat an entire country

Hachimon Tonkō: Dairoku: Keimon: Kai (Eight Gates Release: Number Six: View Gate: Open) Gives the user an astounding amount of speed and power.

Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock): Using this tremendous burst of power and speed from opening the View gate, he will approach his opponent in a distinctive "crane" stance. When near enough, he will kick his opponent and launch them into the air. He will then strike them multiple times, causing the distinctive peacock fan to develop. His opponent will then fall back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura.


	6. Revelation, Kakashi's new mission

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto and all characters...IN BIZARRO WORLD!

Might Gai slowed his pace as he saw his other two students in front of him along with Shino, Kiba and Kurenai. He came to a stop and managed to hold back a very hearty greeting as he noticed there were a distinct aura of depression in the air.

"What's wrong?" Gai yelled at the group. Kurenai straightened up and gave him the news.  
"We held off the hooded man for a while, then we put our all into it and got the fatal blow...at least we thought we did..." Gai looked confused at this statement and realised there was a member missing.

"Where's Hinata Hyuuga?"

"She went missing after we dealt the blow...we have had Neji use his Byakugan to search the forest but nothing, which leads us to suspect..." Kurenai bowed her head knowing Gai already understood.

"I see...we shall search for her as long as it takes, won't we Team Gai!"

Tenten and Neji nodded, Neji's nod being slightly more feeble for the reason he still didn't fully like his cousin from the main house. At that moment Lee hopped feebly through the rough looking worse for ware.

"What happened Lee!?" Gai screamed at his protégé,

"The body...they took it..." Gai's eyes welled up seeing his closest student looking like this.

"Don't worry Lee, just try and rest." The boy collapsed in his masters arms.

Now they had to find the missing member...and whoever..or whatever had taken the dead Akatsuki members body.

The air rippled as the Raikiri-Rasengan flew past his ear. Naruto jumped to the side as Kakashi's move erupted. Hatake rebounded off the wall to see something he didn't expect. His student, his most determined student, his number one knuckle-head ninja...on the floor seemingly asleep. Kakashi knew something was wrong here. He looked closely at his student and saw the cursed seal had faded down back to it's most basic form. Kakashi knew he should kill Naruto before it was too late. Then he remembered. There was one person he could trust with sealing and unsealing. In the village of rain Kakashi had grown to know a ninja on a one of his more challenging missions who could release and restrain even the strongest chakra. This man's name if he remembered it correctly was Tobi, even though he was injured at the time, Tobi could hold off powerful ninjas just by sealing there chakra, leaving them useless. Kakashi had to find this man. For the fate of Konoha, for the fate of The Land of Fire. For the sake of everyone.

Tsunade rushed through the streets of Konoha bounding off the rooftops before coming to a stop at Anko's apartment. She bound through a window to find a rather confused looking special jounin eating pocky and writing her latest mission reports.

"Uhm...can I help you Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm gonna be blunt with you here, he came back and he put the cursed seal on Naruto Uzumaki"

Anko's face curled in horror, she knew the dangers that came with carrying the cursed seal.

"That's...disturbing news, but why tell me?"

"You had the cursed seal, how did you manage to overcome it?" Anko took the pocky away from her mouth and sighed gently.

"I'm sorry to waste your time, but usually Hatake helps me by resealing it, it doesn't last long but it helps". Tsunade scowled, she was wasting valuable time, she needed to find Hatake Kakashi before Naruto's condition worsened. Her worries were kept at bay as Ibiki Morino leapt through the window .

"Honourable Hokage-sama, I come bearing news, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who was attacked by Orochimaru...something happened, he lost control" Ibiki hesitated for a second before saying the rest. "However Kakashi Hatake has stopped him and is now taking him to seal away the curse."

Tsunade gave a sigh of relief but Ibiki was not finished. "Also, two of our Villages Chuunin, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane tried to stop Naruto and I regret to inform you they did not make it through the fight." Both Anko and Tsunade bowed there heads, Naruto couldn't hurt anyone usually, and now in the half an hour it took to find Anko Mitarashi he had killed two of his kinsman. If Kakashi couldn't put the seal at bay, Tsunade knew it was her duty for the sake of her land...to kill the person who reminded her so much of the ones she had loved. It would be hard...but she had to protect the hundreds of villages who believe in her.

Sorry about this chapter, it's the beginning of an arc so it is a wee bit boring, I still haven't got any ideas in reviews yet, those would help soooo much. Also while I think of future plot and development I shall put this story on a temporary Hiatus. With your help as readers hopefully we can get it back up very very soon, ideas, omakes, reviews telling me what not to do all all welcome.

And just to tease you slightly the name of the two arcs I shall be writing.

Search for Tobi arc along with the Hinata retrieval arc

Thanks for reading and a review would be good :)


End file.
